


Kill me before I’m one of them

by Deathbydom



Category: Twenty One Pilots, tøp
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, Short, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbydom/pseuds/Deathbydom
Summary: Short fic set years into the zombie apocalypse, once you die you turn.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	Kill me before I’m one of them

Here’s me writing a fic about zombies knowing damn well it’s going to give me nightmares and I have a five paragraph analysis on the symbolism in To Kill A Mockingbird due for class tomorrow I haven’t started on 

Josh couldn’t feel his feet, frozen to the ground in shock, fear, frostbite or a sick combination of them all and Josh just can’t move. He knows what’s happening in the car right now. He saw the gash on Tyler’s head from the airbag not going off. He knows what he has to do.

It wasn’t always like this, five years ago when Tyler got a cut on his head somehow from zesting a line Josh was quick to bandage him up. There was no bile to bite back in his throat, no fight or flight response, but now, in the abandoned and overgrown highway with the car wrapped around a tree and Tyler still inside that’s the exact response Josh was having.

It wasn’t always like this, but now it is.

Josh knows Tyler will be dead soon, his head tilted forward dripping blood as Josh stares at him through the windows, he knows how long it will take until he is turned into one of them.

Josh can’t let it happen, his mind flashes back to a few months ago when they were in an open field laying in the back of their pickup truck stargazing and Josh had just shot one point blank in the head. It turned silent. Tyler turned to josh and looked him in the eyes.

“Kill me before I ever become one of them Josh.”

Josh was snapped back to reality by Tyler’s head nodding, he was waking up.

Josh knew how long it took to become one of them.

He willed his feet to move and slowly, still in shock, walked over to the passenger side door and opened it. It wasn’t just Tyler’s head that had been hurt, his foot was currently dripping blood where it had been slammed against the rust on the truck.

Josh picked him up bridal style. He walked to the back of the truck and sat Tyler down on the back with his legs dangling. They were still both in shock, Tyler struggling to stay awake as he started to come to terms with what was happening. 

“No no no no no Joshie Joshie don’t look like that” Tyler begged, tears striking down his left eye, they were probably coming out of his right too but at this point his face was to covered in blood to see.

Josh kneeled by his feet, took off Tyler’s boot and rolled up his pants. He took off his sweatshirt and used it to brush the blood off Tyler’s face quickly before he started carefully cleaning off his foot. He knew Tyler didn’t have much longer before he would turn. He remembered what Tyler said asked of him that night stargazing, the moonlight illuminating his sharp features and his hand resting lightly on Joshes face.

Once Tyler’s leg had stopped bleeding and was clean of any blood Josh reached for the familiar metal behind his back. He wouldn’t betray Tyler, no matter how much it hurt him he could never hurt Tyler.

He kissed Tyler’s knuckles and looked him in his eyes. He pulled the metal from his waistband and knew that Tyler was already gone. He placed the gun to Tyler’s forehead and pulled the trigger just when he heard the low grumbling begin. 

He lay next to Tyler’s body, closed and kissed his eyelids and pressed the gun to his own head. He looked at Tyler one last time before pulling the trigger, he hadn’t let Tyler become one of them.

Le fin


End file.
